Departure
by tvdunlop
Summary: Leo's passing is a tragedy, but new beginnings emerge. I'm ending this fanfiction, but please read my other story The Path We Take for the AU continuation of the show. I'll be doing similar couples, thanks for the support.
1. The News Breaks

Takes place shortly after "The Wedding" and is of course dedicated to John Spencer who gave us the always mischievous, ever wise Leo McGarry for six and a half years. Leo was such a critical part of the past, present and future for the West Wing and I know it will never be the same. All characters belong to NBC, I'm just borrowing them. RIP John Spencer, you were taken too soon.

Chapter 1: The news breaks

Abby walked into the White House, Ellie had just called her to say that she was doing well and they would be back in a few days. She headed around a corner and bumped into C.J.

"Abbey," the Chief of Staff was ashen.

"C.J," she studied her friend's face.

"It's Leo," C.J's voice shook.

"What," Abbey didn't need to ask, but she did refusing to believe what she already knew.

"He died Abbey," C.J felt like her world had ended; it was like her father had died all over again.

"When," Abbey desperately tried to process the information.

"Just a few minute ago, I got a call from the local hospital."

"Does Josh know," Abbey knew her husband didn't know.

"I don't know," C.J sounded worried, "the President doesn't yet."

C.J watched Abbey nod and knew the First Lady was aware of that, Jed hadn't found her seeking solace yet, "I'll tell him," she said.

Abbey entered the oval; Jed stood looking out one of the many windows.

"Did you see Leo at the wedding? He's going to be taking over a bit for Josh," her husband sounded a bit proud and Abbey's heart hurt more.

"Jed…" Her tone made him turn.

"Abbey what happened, are you alright?"

"It's Leo…he… he died of a heart attack a few minutes ago." Abbey could only watch as her husband sank into his chair.

Jed's POV:

My best friend is dead. My wife is standing in front of me desperately searching my face for a clue as to how I'm feeling, but there are no words. She knows that. "Abbey," I know I sound weak. She takes my hands, "I know Jed, I know." She does too, she knew him as well as I did. After his heart attack she was the one who urged me to help him move on, not hold him in. Now he was gone, "Josh," my next word. I watched Abbey's eyes drop, "we're not sure he knows." "I should tell him," I can only imagine how this is going to hurt Josh; he needs Leo's guidance now more than ever. "Jed, you don't have to," she is trying to help me. Josh is still in D.C, "no, I do, its best this way, I need to go see him."

30 minutes later:

Josh's office, Josh's POV:

Yet another office in the country, we have our main one in PA, but a side shoot here in Washington. Just then Lou enters, "Josh the President is here," she looks worried. I snap to attention, "POTUS is here!" "Walking in as we speak, he wants to talk to you." I stand just then as the President walks in, Abbey is with him, they both look terrible like they've been crying. "Mr. President, Mrs. Bartlet," I greet them. "Josh we need to tell you something, sit down." I sit. "Josh, Leo died about thirty minutes ago in a private hospital from a heart attack," I stare at the President. There's no way he just said what I think he did. "No, Leo's coming back to the headquarters this afternoon, he has a meeting," my voice chokes. "Josh…" Abbey moves towards me but my eyes are losing focus. "Donna," my voice doesn't sound like mine. "Lou get Donna, he's going into shock," I see the President moving next to his wife and I feel his hand on my shoulder, "Breathe Josh," and I struggle to obey him.

Donna's POV:

I knew the President had just arrived; suddenly Lou's face appeared in my office, "Donna, Josh's office now." I rushed after her, and stopped still in the door. Josh was shaking softly and tears were flowing down his cheeks. The President and First Lady turned and then made room seeing me. I knelt in front of him, "What happened?" This was like he was after Rosalyn. "Leo died," the President's voice is filled with grief. My own heart skips several beats, but I cannot allow myself to take it in, not now. Josh needs me. "Josh, please look at me, Josh." When his eyes manage to meet mine I hold them, "Stay with me Josh." "I called an ambulance," the First Lady is quietly watching. I put my hands on his face and hold eye contact, "I'm here Josh," he knows.

Josh's POV:  
Donna's eyes fill my universe, there's sadness, but also love. I see her fear for me, but her determination, will that woman never give up on me? She's begging me to stay with her, I want to, but the man I've depended on, who has protected me for so long has just died. I remember when my real dad died, from that point on the President and Leo took me into the fold full heartedly. Sam, Toby, CJ, and I, we were the kids who were sheltered from the true horrors of White House politics by our leaders. Once there, lessons were learned, but we always knew that Leo would be there for us to turn to. When he left, things fell apart, Sam had already left. Donna left soon after Leo's heart attack, CJ became top dog, and Toby and I struggled to hold things together with her. Then I found Congressman Santos and left as well. Through that time Leo remained in a position of guidance, support and sympathy to our needs then he entered my world. I was saved the day Leo accepted the vice presidency. Now I was lost again; I have no idea how to do this without Leo.

Donna's POV:  
Josh hasn't spoken, his eyes are locked on mine. Suddenly his eyes focus on me and he takes a shaky breath, "he's really gone?" I know the President has nodded because Josh seems to withdraw further into himself. "We have work to do, thank you sir for coming down to tell me yourself, Mrs. Bartlet," he nods politely but I can tell he is going through familiar motions. "Josh…" the President hesitates, "Leo would want you to press on, he had all the faith in the world in you," that wise man knows how to connect with Josh. He and Leo supported Josh for all they were worth, they didn't want him to suffer and when he was shot, I still remember the look on Leo's face.

Josh's POV:

I suddenly felt tired, old, and unprepared for the task that seemed to rest with me alone. I had to tell Matt, I had to tell Lou, I had to tell… "Do the others know?" I whisper. "CJ knows," the First Lady meets my eye. "Toby, Sam," my once best friends. "We can't talk to Toby, we were hoping you could," the President doesn't seem to know what to say on that and I don't blame him. Toby betrayed more than the administration, he betrayed the President personally and that hurt our leader more than he'd ever admit. "We haven't talked to Sam, you could call him if you want, if not we can certainly do it, but they'll find out soon." "I need to call them," I meet their eyes, "the funeral?" "We're talking to Jenny and Mallory." I nod, "thank you again," their eyes are full of tears and they each embrace me before leaving. Donna is left; I suddenly realize how much I'm counting on her to get me through the next few days. "Donna, we need to get the party leaders together and figure out how to address this," I feel my head start to ache. "Josh you need to grieve," her voice is soft. "NO," I snap, "Donna don't you get it, if I lose it now, Matt Santos and everything Leo wanted will go to waste." "What about what you want?" Her voice urges me to calm down. "We need to stay together Donna, we can deal with our personal loss later," I sit down to call Toby.

Toby's POV:

The phone is ringing, over and over. I sit on my couch, three years in jail; it's not going to be fun. I can't believe this is where I am. "Hello," I sound like an old man. "Toby, it's Josh," his voice sounds awful, raspy and full of tears. "Josh," our last exchange was unpleasant but my concern for my former friend outweighs that. "What's wrong?" I hope the concern resonates. "It's Leo," only something tragic could make Josh's voice sound like this. "Josh," my own voice is muted. "He's dead," Josh is fighting to stay in control. "When, how," I need to know how this great man has been so suddenly silenced, I always respected him, always. "Heart attack about an hour ago," Josh hesitates, "Toby, I need to ask you something important." I rub my face, "yeah?" "I don't know if you can attend the funeral, but I think it would mean a lot if you would write something for his funeral," Josh sounds nervous asking, but resolute. "I will," I promise, "I don't think I can come, even with federal officials, but I'll see." "I'll talk to you soon," he hangs up. I put the phone down feeling like I've lost a parent.

Josh's POV:  
Sam is next, this is going to be hard. I dial his number, "Sam Seaborn," his familiar voice. "Hey Sam, its Josh," I try and sound in control, but Sam knows me too well. "Josh, what happened?" "Leo died," I whisper fighting off tears. There's silence, "when?" "About an hour ago, he had a heart attack," this is easier each time. "When's the funeral," he sounds so lost. "Soon, probably in two or three days," I know why he's asking. "I'll fly out tomorrow," he hesitates, "I'm going to miss him Josh." "Yeah, so am I," I don't know what else to say. "How are you going to make the campaign work now, you need a new VP on the ticket," he points out. "Oh yeah, I know, believe me we're working full speed on that." "See you tomorrow," he says. "Yeah okay, bye," we hang up.

Donna's POV:  
Josh hangs up looking even older, "okay, we need to tell the congressman," he stands up and sits back down looking pale. "Josh, please, you need to relax," I kneel in front of him. "We're going to figure this out Josh, Leo would want us to stay on target, but he would also want us to remember him with love and happiness." I hold his gaze, he needs to know that I will never leave him.


	2. Saying Goodbye

Note for the funeral service, they all differ and say different things so I've skipped most of the traditional "ashes to ashes," and done just speeches from the west wing crew. I mean in no way to be disrespectful, but in the funerals I've been too, I often don't register most of it. RIP John Spencer.

Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

The next day:  
The Congressman had announced that while a search for a new VP candidate was in progress that nothing would be announced until after the funeral and political aftermath was settled. Josh was grateful that politics made room for the death of a great mind and well loved man.

The following day:

It was a gray and rainy day for the funeral. Hundreds of people filled the church all with the same saddened look. Josh studied their faces, it was reassuring that Leo had so many people who loved him.

Donna reached over and took his hand, "Josh, Sam and Mallory are sitting over there," she walked towards them and Josh followed in a daze.

The President and First Lady arrived minutes later choosing to sit with the old crew instead of their honored positions.

"Josh," the President studied the younger man.

"Hello Mr. President," he said softly.

"Did Toby give you something to read," the President looked at Josh intently.

"Yes Sir, he did," Josh looked concerned.

"I'd like to read it, if that's alright," the President asked.

"Yes sir, but what about the security?" Josh still hadn't lost his worry.

"The Secret Service knew it would be a possibility," Jed said.

"Yes Sir," he handed the writing to him.

"Thank you Josh," the President turned and sat down.

The First Lady embraced Josh before turning to Donna and asking her about Josh.  
"How's he doing?" She questioned the young woman.

Donna shook her head, "he's been in a daze, he's still running things, but I don't think it's hit him, he's in automatic pilot."

She glanced over at Josh who was talking with the President, "he's going to crack soon," she whispered.  
The First Lady nodded and then placed her hand on Donna's shoulder, "you'll get through to him, you always do," she said gently before moving to sit next to her husband.

Sam was standing with an arm around Mallory, "where's your husband?"

"He's flying in from India, but he was delayed in London," she was fighting back tears.

Sam nodded, "I'm here if you need anything," he offered.

He was surprised when Mallory turned and met his gaze directly, "My dad always liked you more than he let on, I mean he approved of us," she smiled sadly.

"Could have fooled me," Sam muttered.

"He was just harder on you because he knew you'd rise to the challenge," she said gently.   
"We didn't work out Mal, did we?" Sam felt bitterness even after all these years.

"I'm sorry Sam," her voice quavered.

"I'm glad we're here now," he responded giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

Toby watched on TV as the people filled the church. Mallory had asked that the actual service not be videotaped, but recorders were allowed in the church. Toby had emailed his speech to Josh earlier that day, he wasn't sure he was going to be able to go. Since the day Josh called him he'd been working on it. He only hoped people would understand that what he'd written could never do justice to Leo McGarry.

Will took Kate's arm as they walked in. This was the first time he'd ever seen her cry. She was always so strong, but today she was just like everyone else. She had lost a true mentor and friend. They stopped at the two rows filled with familiar faces. Sam and Mallory slid over making room. Just then Ellie, her husband, Liz, her husband and children and then finally Zoey and Charlie appeared. If it was surprising to see those two together, no one made any comments about it. Leo would have approved of that match too, Mallory was sure. The Congressman. Helen and Lou arrived and Josh and Donna slid over.

Matt glanced at Josh, "you doing okay?"

Josh nodded, "been better, but I'm okay."

Last to arrive were Debbie, Ginger, Bonnie, C.J and Margaret. The women took their seats beside their friends. The original team, minus Toby and of course Leo, was back together. It was at a time like this that Jed missed the presence of Mrs. Landingham. How had he managed to keep going this long? Finally the service began.

The preacher spoke a bit about Leo's life, the tragedy in his passing and blessed his spirit to God.

"Now we'll hear from Leo's daughter, Mallory O'Brian."

Mallory stood tall:

"I'm so grateful to see all of your friendly faces here today. My dad would be touched and I'm sure he wishes he could exchange the banter that you all had with him. My dad struggled a lot in his life, it wasn't easy. He struggled with alcoholism, worked too much and tried to keep together his marriage for a long time. I know that most of you saw him at his lowest, but the most impressive thing about Dad was he never let things keep him down. I'm sure he would have been proud to be this country's Vice President, but he earned the eternal peace and rest that he's found. I hope you're sipping a ginger ale and reading a good book dad, I miss you."

Next the President stood.

"Josh," Donna looked at him.

"He wanted too," he responded.

"Toby Zeigler wrote this eulogy for Leo just recently. Despite recent events, Toby knew Leo and it felt as though he was the appropriate choice to write this. Thank you Toby." At his house Toby heard the President began to read his words, just as it used to be.

"Many of you know Leo as the politician, the man who could get things done. Some of us know the man who struggled with his personal demons, but all of us admired him in some way or another. Leo McGarry was not perfect, but he was someone who we all aspired to be like and someone we turned to for guidance. In addition to being a close personal friend of the President's, Leo was the one who assembled the team and led us on the way to victory. He served as the Chief of Staff for six and a half years until his first heart attack forced him to retire from that position. In the weeks following his absence, we all realized what a true leader he was as we struggled to find ways to keep ourselves on track. Leo was always modest about his role insisting it was a team effort. Every team needs a leader and Leo was ours. We are all grateful that he is now resting peacefully, however the shocking loss has rendered us all struggling once again. This time we can't call him up or expect him to drop by. Leo was a true leader because he was a team player, and he never failed to help us better ourselves. He was graceful under fire, humorous when a tension reliever was necessary, forceful when needed and always a true loyal friend. That friend is what we will all miss the most, we all knew him as a good person. Leo, thank you for the privilege of working and living in your presence, we will all miss you and hope somewhere we have a guardian angel looking over us."

The President looked up, "God bless you Leo, you were my best friend and I'm really going to miss you," he stepped down.

Toby smiled softly as he sat in his chair. That was fitting; even he couldn't have planned it better.


	3. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

Josh was standing with most of his friends including the president inside the church. The funeral was over and now they would make their way to Arlington National Cemetery. Mallory clung tightly to Sam's arm as they made their way into the limo. Jenny climbed in behind them and that limo pulled away. C.J, Danny, Josh, Donna, the First Lady and the President climbed in. The final limo was for the President's family.

The assistants' car was brought up and the ladies piled in following closely behind the hearse.

Jed studied Josh as they drove. The younger man had remained composed throughout the service and was now sitting quietly staring at the window. His gaze shifted to Donna. He hadn't seen the two of them together, really together, since Gaza. Donna was focusing only on Josh. He felt his wife squeeze his hand and with a glance he realized that she was watching them too. Next his eyes rested on C.J and Danny. His Chief of Staff also had maintained her composure; Danny's hand was firmly holding hers and Jed noted the desperate grip she was encasing it in. These two couples, he realized, were holding each other together.

Josh's POV:

I can't believe we're going to lower Leo into the ground in a few minutes. That man meant everything to me, and right now I honestly don't know how to react. I think I feel numb. Suddenly I feel Donna's fingers slip around my hand and I glance down. We haven't spoken much, I mean we have, but we're still getting our old ways back. I meet her eyes and they're shining with love. "Donna," I whisper her name. We're in the limo with others so she doesn't respond to my question. Her eyes tell me the whole story; she won't let me go, not now.

C.J didn't know what she would do without Danny. She felt like her entire body was going to crack. She knew she seemed in control, but that was Claudia Jean Craig. No one was allowed inside, except Danny it seemed. She glanced at him for a moment and he held her gaze. She could tell he was wondering if she was alright. How do you tell someone that you're not? Her eyes did and she knew he could read them better than anyone except perhaps Leo.

"Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust."

Mallory heard the words, but her mind wouldn't let her process them. Her strong fearless father, he was being buried. It was six feet down, six feet that Mallory wondered if she could ever get out from.

Josh took her arm and she clung to him. Sam and Josh had been the sons her dad had never had and she felt in that minute like they were family. Sam was more complicated, for a brief few months she and Sam had something that she thought was the real thing. Things fell apart and she blamed herself for that. She remembered the night she told her father. She had cried her tears, but she never forgot the disappointment and regret in Leo's eyes. It was almost as if he'd known that she wouldn't move on, that she would regret losing Sam and that she would choose to marry someone who could never make her truly whole.

Josh felt Mallory struggling to stay composed and he knew Donna was crying. He was surprised she hadn't shown a tear all day, but he knew it was for his sake. He reached back and pulled her into him, she was allowed these tears. Donna had been a special favorite of Leo's and Josh knew somewhere deep down he probably considered Donna his future daughter-in-law.

Abbey Bartlet stood next to her husband. He was a quiet giant, he was always that way. She knew inevitably the tears would come and the fear of being alone would take hold. Although Abbey was the one who could always make him better, she knew that many times Leo had helped her overcome her own darkest fears. He was the final piece of their puzzle, the one that never fit, but was always necessary. Leo would be missed, but Abbey was more concerned at the moment with her husband's own health. Losing Leo had been tragic and she feared the aftermath would drive Jed to the edge of any sanity he had ever had while President of the Untied States.

Will and Kate had come in their own car and were quietly standing next to C.J and Danny. Kate was in her own private world, one where Leo was no longer there to help her gain acceptance. She could almost picture his smile at the thought.

"You're tough kid," that's what he'd say to her.

She knew she was, and she knew now somehow for sure, that Will was in her life for the long run. Over the past week he had showed her love and affection like she'd never known. Leo had walked into her life many years ago, just one night, while she was undercover, and in that moment something in her had changed. She shook the thoughts away; they were bittersweet and best saved for a rainy day when she was feeling down.

Sam stood next to Mallory and suddenly he noticed a figure standing a ways away, across the road in fact, but still in sight. He also saw a secret service agent making his way towards the figure. Sam stepped up to him, "Don't go over there please," he requested. The agent gave him a funny look.

"It's a friend of ours," Sam offered.

The agent sighed, "Toby Ziegler?"

Sam nodded, "He's not coming closer, and he has no wish to speak to any of us. But he loved Leo just as much as we did, he deserves to be here."

From a distance Toby watched Sam intercept the agent that was headed his way. His former deputy soon had the agent walking in the other direction and Sam lifted his hand in acknowledgement before turning back to Mallory. Mallory, he knew Sam had always carried a certain flame for her, and although she was the boss's daughter and there were many more following her including Ainsley Hayes, Sam was never satisfied. Perhaps that was why he never married. Toby shook those thoughts out of his head and bowed it in silent prayer.

Jed looked up and focused on a figure, he'd know it anywhere. His eyes met those of Sam who stood across and Sam gave his head one slight shake.

"Let him be," his eyes pleaded. For once the President conceded without question lowering his eyes once again to the casket.

The reverend stepped forward to Mallory and her mother who'd come up beside her. He nodded to them and Mallory, stepping away from Sam's protective arm, picked up a handful of dirt, the first that would fall on the coffin. She stood there clearly struggling with the implication of what she was about to do. This was it, Leo would be gone now. Sam watched Jenny's struggle as she watched her daughter. He decided to help her and Mallory.

He stepped up behind the woman who still held his heart, "He loved you Mal, more than words could ever say."

Mallory heard the words and knew they were true, "Sam, I don't want him to never hug me again, he was supposed to see his grandchildren," her voice broke.

"You have to let him go Mallory, he deserved it," they made a striking image. Both were in black, both regal, Sam holding her shoulders. Shaking, Mallory held her arm out and the dust landed with an empty thud.

Josh bowed his head, Leo was gone now, and he was being covered.

"I won't let your memory or legacy be buried Leo," he whispered.

Donna squeezed his arm that she'd linked earlier. "I know Josh, he does too," she responded.

"Donna," Josh didn't know what to say.

"We're going to make him prouder than he's ever been," she answered.


	4. Looking to the Future

Just borrowing for creative uses.

Thank you for all the reviews, it's amazing!

Jed's POV:

I need a drink; it's not every day that you bury your best friend.

"Excuse me sir," CJ's voice startled me and I turned.

"CJ."

"Mr. President, the staff and our friends, we were going to gather at ten tonight in Leo's old office," she looks tired and worn out.

"CJ, I never thank you enough," I feel a sudden wave of helplessness and fear.  
"Sir?" she's confused.  
"For staying, for seeing this through," I study her face.

"Sir, I serve at the pleasure of the president," Leo trained her well.

"CJ, what are you going to do when we leave here?" I wonder at her plans.

"I don't know sir, take a long vacation and then perhaps…" she blushes and looks down.

"Danny," it doesn't take a genius, and I am one, to figure that out.

"Sir, if there's anything I can do," she's also good at avoiding me, Leo must have taught her that too.

"I'll see you guys tonight," I hope to God there's nothing that I need to do this afternoon.

She steps away to her door, "See you then sir," she walks out her back straight and tall.

I'm left alone, to ponder and remember. Leo's face flashes before my eyes, his smile, his determination, his campaigns, and his faith in me. What am I going to do without that? Toby wrote the speech perfectly, Leo was our leader. I knew that, everyone knew it, so what does a group of people do without a leader? I should know because I am the leader supposedly. I remember Toby so vividly when he found out about the MS, he bet me all the money in his pocket against all the money in mine that Leo had really been in charge that night in the situation room. I never asked, but I'm sure he was right. Leo took charge and in doing that provided us, myself included, with a false sense of security. No, it wasn't false; it was just too good to be true. He led me here and in doing that gave me the opportunity I had never dreamed of.

Just then the door opens, and Abbey's standing there.

She looks beautiful and I realize in that moment that these last few months are going to test me in ways I never dreamed of.

"Jed," she speaks and moves towards me.

"He's gone Abbey," I can't believe it.

"Jed, please," she's begging me with her eyes.

"I know," I have to tell her how I'm feeling.  
"I love you," her words warm the ice block that once was my heart.

"I've been hardened by this job Abbey," I hate to admit it.

"No, you've been challenged, I'm going to bring you home to the farm when this is over and I'm going to live out the rest of my days in the arms of the man I love," she looks straight at me.

Sam's POV:  
Mallory is still clinging to me; we're sitting in the White House, in Toby's old office to be exact. Will and Kate are with and Josh and Donna are on their way.

"Dad always used to tell me stories about you," she said out of the blue.  
I know I should feel afraid, but instead I feel a glow, Leo only told stories about people he truly liked.   
"I hope you were entertained," I keep a positive spin on it.

"More than that," She looks at me, "I missed you, I missed those moments Sam," she's got red eyes, grief floating in them.

I don't know what to say, I close my arms around her, "I'm here now," and I am.

Kate's POV:  
Leo used to tell me stories also. I glance at Will, everyone will miss Leo. I'm starting to depend on Will, even after a few short months; I can't imagine my life without him. I think Leo would like this, I think he would be happy I'm happy. He wanted the best for those he worked with, we were his extended family.

"Kate," Will is speaking.

"Yeah," I tear my eyes away from Sam and Mallory.  
"Can we call Toby?" He studies me.

"No," I feel terrible, "We can't have contact."  
"We'll call him later," Sam speaks up.

"We're meeting in CJ's office," Will looks up from his papers.  
"10," I confirm.

"Let's go for a walk," he stands holding out his hand and I take it. It's warm with the promise; there are no words, just the silent promise of a companion to share my hopes and dreams with. In this moment I feel a small sense of peace, Leo's here, he's going to make sure we're okay.

Donna's POV:  
Josh is not doing well. I don't call anyone, although Stanley seems like an obvious choice.

"Josh?" I can't help my voice from shaking.  
"I have to do this Donna, I don't know how," he hates this uncertainty.

"The Congressman is with Lou right now Josh, you'll see them both tonight," I have to reassure him.

"Give yourself the rest of the day Josh, let's walk," he takes my hand.

We stroll through a relatively quiet communications office.

He stops in front of Sam's old office, "I miss us Donna, the old days," we move on.

Sam and Mallory are holding each other on Will's couch and I see a smile from his lips.

"They were so good for each other," he smirks.

"They still are, it's not too late," I remind him.  
"She's married," he corrects me.

"So, it doesn't matter Josh, love can conquer all," I know it's corny.

"Even the past?" his voice breaks and his eyes meet mine.

"Yes," I feel certain about that.

"What about us?" We are standing in front of his old office and my eyes fall on where I used to work.

"We have the future Josh," I know in my heart that we're going to make our lives together.

"Leo would have…" he trialed off.

"He would have been so happy," I finish.

"Donna," Josh hesitates.

"I know," I know he's angry, I know he's devastated that Leo wouldn't get to see us attempt in our own stupid way to make a life together.


	5. We Gather Together

Chapter 6: We gather together

Mallory hesitated, "Sam, my dad told me after his first heart attack that he'd written a letter he wanted the president to have in the event that he had another attack or something. I think I should go find it now."

The two of them headed off together and Will and Kate met them on the way out.

"We'll be back," Sam said with a small smile. They two potential couples made their way to their destinations.

"Ms. Harper," an admiral approached her. She glanced apologetically at Will and he nodded, "I'll see you later," he made his way towards his office.

"Will," Josh approached him, "Where's Sam?"

"He and Mallory went to get something from Leo's apartment."

"Can I use your phone?" Josh dialed Sam's number.

"Sam I need you to get something for me," he said.

Toby wasn't someone who expected a lot from life anymore, but his jail sentence had been reduced to just eight months with parole after that. He knew he should start looking around for a job, but today was not the right day, today was for Leo.

He thought about calling Andi, but he knew she was out for the weekend on some business trip. He could try his kids, but they wouldn't understand, he could call Josh, but he was probably at the White House. So Toby sat alone with his memories and silently gave in to the tears that had been building for weeks.

Two Hours Later: (9PM)

Josh watched Donna head off talking a mile a minute on his cell phone and he sighed making his way to the oval office reflecting on what had just happened.

A few minutes earlier:

"Donna, I think I should call Lou," Josh was irritated that she was keeping him from his phone.

Just then it started to vibrate, "Josh you can't have that in here," Donna widened her eyes.   
"I know, let me just check…" he opened his suit and reached into the pocket, as soon as the phone was visible Donna snatched it.  
"DONNA," he howled.

"Josh, don't make me reinstate the rules," she gave him a look and Josh sighed.

"Please tell them I'm on my way back soon," he told her.

"Lou its Donna, Josh is unavailable right now, I'll pass anything of immediate concern onto him for you and he won't be back until tomorrow after breakfast," Donna's voice faded out. Josh just shook his head, he knew that this was all part of Donna's love, but sometimes it was really tough love.

"Sam," he stopped seeing Sam and Mallory enter the building.

Mallory went in search of her mother and the first lady and Sam gave something to Josh.

"Mr. President?" Jed turned at Debbie's voice.

"It's Josh," she left the door open at his nod.

Josh's POV:  
This is the man who was closest to Leo. Leo had faith in him, and his faith became our faith. Jed Bartlet is our leader, but he seems beaten now. He seems old and the years have become less kind to this majestic man.

"Josh," his voice is gentle.

"Mr. President," I nod politely.

"Have a seat, a drink?" he offers.

"No sir," I shake my head, "Donna would raise the roof," I can't help but smile.

"Ah yes, she's got you under her control already Josh," he's smiling at me.

"I think she always has," I admit this readily now.

"You've grown up Josh, Leo was proud of you," he knows that hurts to hear.

"I failed him," its self-pity mixed with a huge dose of guilt.

"Josh, the day that statement is true is the day that Leo says it to you, he'll never say it, and he never said it."

I feel alone, I'm not; in fact I'm surrounded by more friends today than I have been in months.

"Josh, we miss you here, we do, but we're glad that you and Leo were taking care of our future," he says this with a sense of respect.

"I'm sorry I left you sir," I've always felt guilty.

"Josh, you have to stop blaming yourself for things you've done and choices you've made."

I meet his gaze, it's steady, and there is nothing but love and concern.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him," I know it's true, in so many ways.

"Neither would I Josh, we owe him everything we've accomplished," the President is telling me he owes Leo.

"Yes Josh I do owe him, I owe him because he's my best friend, he never gave up on me, although I certainly gave him cause too," the President looks even older.

"You did not sir," I have to show him that he was the inspiration.

"Josh, Leo didn't know about the MS before, he didn't know about this whole struggle, I made hasty decisions often, debated myself, doubted, did things a politician should know not to do."  
"Leo didn't fault you Mr. President, you were his inspiration for a greater America," for emphasis I pull out a package wrapped in newspaper.

The President takes it and quickly tears well up.

"Bartlett for America," is scribbled on that napkin, framed and given to Leo McGarry by his best friend in thanks for the faith he gave to him.

Abbey's POV:

I am holding a letter that Mallory just dropped off for Jed. I don't know what's written, but I hope against hope that Leo somehow is able to lay to rest the fears and regrets that are haunting my husband.

"Debbie," I pause.

"Josh is in there," she said just as the door opened. Josh exits giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

My husband is standing with a few tears in his eyes, he smiles at me through them.

"It was like that, the two of us, he convinced me it was true" he whispers.

"They found this for you among Leo's things," I hold out a letter which read simply, "Mr. President."

Jed's POV:

My wife is holding words from Leo. These are for me, and in that moment everything just seems too much.

"Take your time; you've got about an hour before we gather in Leo's office," she leaves without saying any more. I need this time alone now.

I slowly open the white letter with an opener; this letter is about to help me lay Leo to rest.

"_Dear Jed, _

_I know I've only called you that once in the last eight years. You are my best friend and right now you are probably wondering about this letter. Four weeks ago I suffered a heart attack and realized something you need to hear loud and clear. You have on your own assumed responsibility for a role I was never meant to play and I know some days you thought that I was the right one to stand in that office. I never was Mr. President, I stood by you and no matter what happened I never once regretted the role I had or the title you held. Old age is here my friend, someday, when ever that is, I won't be next to you. If I leave your side before you leave mine, I don't want you doubting my motives, and I don't want you questioning your worth by comparing yourself to me. Jed, you are ten times the man you think you are. I'm no longer the Chief of Staff and in dropping that role you've grown. Who knows what the future will bring, but the future is yours now Jed. It was never mine, but now perhaps you understand something you didn't before. You can make decisions that will destroy lives, but you are only human and you must learn from your mistakes without someone telling you what you did wrong. I'm not here any longer to turn to, it's time you realize that you were capable of making every choice on your own that we've ever made together, now after eight years in this job you're more prepared than ever. Don't weep for me Jed, but celebrate what we did together, that's all that really matters. You know as my closest friend that life was not always easy, but you stood by me and for that I'm forever grateful. Go forth and conquer, go forth and pray, find comfort in the arms of friends, find peace in the love given, and know that I will never leave you, for in spirit I will always watch over you._

_Forever, Leo._

Tears flood down my cheeks, but in his farewell Leo has left me with a peace that I've always lacked.

An hour later they made their way to the CJ's office and a large group gathered together. They were all there, Jed, Abbey, Ellie, Zoey, Liz, Josh, Donna, Sam, Mallory, Jenny, CJ, Danny, Kate, Will, Margaret, Debbie, Helen, Lou, the Congressman, Annabeth, and Charlie.

Jed took a deep breath, "We're here tonight as a family mourning the death of one of our own. He was a great man, one we all looked to for strength, guidance, encouragement, knowledge and wisdom. He didn't see himself as a political power, but rather as someone who strived for greater good. Leo was loyal beyond anything, he loved you all, loved the White House we created and wanted nothing but the best for every one of us. As someone who was thrown every hardship imaginable, he made a legacy of love we would all be lucky to achieve. He commanded respect through his open-mindedness, he loved through his heart and he forgave with his soul. Leo was my best friend, and a man who I always believed would have made a better president than I ever could have hoped to be. However Leo wrote to me that he never regretted anything and I think in a way we all know deep down that this administration, its true essence, belonged to Leo as much as it belonged to the old man in the Oval Office."

Jed bowed his head, "let's bow our head and give thanks for the time we had with Leo and for the memories he left and the impact he had on all of us."

Their hands slowly joined and heads bowed each taking a moment to reflect upon the life of Leo McGarry.


	6. Close to the Heart

Now that the show has ended I'm ending my "Departure" story which deals with Leo's death. "Yes We Can," which is AU from early on will continue with Amy's child being raised by Josh and Donna. Lastly, "The Path We Take" which follows directly along with the West Wing show through the final episode "Tomorrow" will pick up where the show left off. I hope the two will not overlap a huge amount; some of the writing may be similar considering it's me writing both stories. Also, some dynamics may have a similar flavor as well, but I'll do my best to keep them separate.

Chapter 6: Close to the Heart

"Josh?" Donna's voice was quiet.

"Huh?" He smiled up at his wife of six months. He and Donna married shortly after the first hundred days were over. President Santos was a strong leader and Josh and Sam worked round the clock to ensure that he would remain that way. Josh decided however that letting his relationship with Donna remain in the dating phase was ridiculous and their wedding was quiet affair at the Bartlett's Manchester home. Donna had never been close to her parents and didn't inform them about the wedding until afterwards. The West Wing crew had always been more of a family to her. The former President, aided by a cane, had offered to give her away and Donna happily accepted. Josh still remembered how beautiful she looked coming down the aisle. Sam and Mallory were engaged and Mallory was four months pregnant. Sam proposed six months ago, but they wanted to wait for an early spring wedding sometime in April

Josh asked the President to attend, but Santos politely declined saying that the media and additional secret service protection would make it a less private affair. He did however give them a week for a honeymoon with Sam filling in the position.

It had been a year since Leo's death and although they all moved on with their lives, they were joining Jed and Abbey for a reunion in memory of Leo. Josh missed Leo's guidance keenly realizing that Leo had pushed his relationship with Donna, guided his political senses and urged him to settle down with some real policy instead of acting like a pit bull. Josh knew it was thanks to Leo that he was able to be a Chief of Staff, his days of man-handling other politicians were over.

"Josh?" Donna's voice was worried, she fretted constantly over the stress in his life. Her own life was new and exciting as Mrs. Santos's Chief of Staff and they often joked that Donna had more power and influence than anyone in the building with her control over Josh and the First Lady who were both influencing the President.

"I'm okay Donna," he assured her.

"We're leaving in about twenty minutes," she held out his coat.

Josh sighed, he'd been so blessed having her in his life.   
"Charlie and Zoey will be there too," Donna mentioned the new love birds who were engaged, they were still struggling over a date.

"Yeah, it's been a while," Josh shrugged his coat on and turned to his wife tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"We're all set to go, they'll survive the weekend," she said.

"I feel bad that Sam's not going," Josh admitted.

"Josh he left for almost four years, he didn't even make it to the funeral. He understands, he urged you to go, he knows how close you were with Leo." Donna took his arm as they walked towards the waiting car.

"Josh," Sam appeared as if by magic.

"Yeah?" They turned to their friend.

"Give my love to everyone and enjoy yourself," Sam smiled his approval on them.  
"Thanks, don't hesitate to call…" Josh couldn't let it go.

"We'll be fine," Sam cut him off.

"Okay," Josh turned and escorted Donna out the door with his hand on the small of her back, a protective measure he'd been doing for years.

NH later that evening

"Josh," Jed Bartlett was thrilled to see the man before him looking so well.

"And Donnatella Moss Lyman," he kissed her cheek.

"Mr. President," she had a deep seated admiration for this man before her who had gone from an idol to the father in law who gave her away.

"Mr. President," Josh smiled, "you're looking well."  
"So are you, the Chief of Staff position agrees with you," Bartlett grinned with his trademark grin.

"Well Sir, it has its moments," Josh turned to Abbey who came up beside her husband.

"Civilian life agreeing with you ma'am," Josh inquired.

"It always did Joshua," Abbey kissed his cheek and he chuckled.

"Come in, Mallory is here, the girls are here, with husbands, kids and boyfriends."

"Glad to hear it Sir," Josh followed him in.

"Who else is here?" Donna asked hanging up her coat.

"Margaret arrived a few minutes ago, Kate and Will are here, Debbie arrived last night, and CJ, Danny and the baby are on the way from the airport."

"Donna, you look like you're glowing," the former First Lady stopped the younger women in the hallway.

"Ma'am?" Donna questioned.

"Don't ma'am me Donna, I'm not the First Lady anymore. I'm a doctor, I've had three children…you're pregnant aren't you?"

Donna blushed, "you can see that?"  
"Of course dear, but men are clueless, Josh shouldn't figure it out anytime soon so don't worry."

"Not figure what out?" Josh appeared.

"How much influence women have over their men," Donna teased throwing him a smile. The three of them made their way into the living room.

The group settled into to various discussions, marriages, kids, the new education plan, the military chaos in the Middle East and other topics. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted and CJ and Danny entered soon after.

"CJ," the former President had always regarded CJ as a forth daughter. He had watched her suffer for years for him from afar. She had never complained, but she had suffered. She'd taken bullets for him in the press room, had a dear man and romantic interest murdered, been targeted, and finally jumped off a cliff for him. He was so happy she'd found a second life, a better one with Danny. The baby was three months old, she was adorable, Marie they'd named her and Bartlett examined her like a proud grandfather.

"CJ she is beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you Sir," she would never be able to break the habit and deep down Jed mourned that fact for just once he would have wished for that wall of formality to vanish.

"Mi amor," CJ embraced Josh tightly, "Donna," she squeezed her friend to her. She was so proud of Donna who had managed to create a new life for herself, both through a career and with Josh as her equal.

"CJ it looks like California agrees with you," Charlie hugged his old boss.

"It does Charlie, you look so accomplished," CJ admired his confident stature.  
"Yeah, well it's all thanks to Zoey," he grinned at his fiancé.

"Yes apparently my youngest has a taste in fashion," Jed's eyes twinkled.

"Dad," Zoey blushed and the others laughed. Some things didn't change.

"I think we're all here," Jed smiled at the family around him, they had all eagerly agreed to his invitation to have a reunion at this time one year from Leo's death. Sam wasn't there, Ainsley, Hoynes and a few others who had been at the funeral had been unable to make it. However, the core family who had been with him from the beginning was all there, except for one.

"Wait," Abbey appeared with Toby and his family behind her, "they just arrived."

"Hey," Jed nodded to them his face unreadable.

"Toby," CJ reached for her old friend.  
"CJ," he brought Andi and the kids and the hugging began again.

"Mr. President," he hesitated and extended his hand.

"Toby, good to see you," the President finally spoke but made no additional gesture of notice but turned to the group.

"I was hoping to meet here, Leo was buried as you know in Arlington, but this seemed like an appropriate place to be. Leo spent a great deal of time here with our family; he touched us all very deeply. Look where we are today, I think each of us has a thank you owed to him. I know that everything I've done in the last nine years was thanks to his vision for me and I am so grateful that his vision included all of you."

He studied each and every person in the room with him, he missed their presence in his life, but he was so very proud of them.

"I never told you enough how much I appreciated the work you did for me, and the memories you left me with. I never told you how much I enjoyed your antics and your mishaps. You gave eight years of your life to something greater than me, greater than yourselves and greater than Leo. Leo knew though, he always held that bigger picture up for us to guide us when we were lost. I miss his wisdom and his friendship, just like I miss having you all in my daily life. It's dull without you all."

Bartlett took Abbey's hand tightly in his own, it was his pride in them that kept him going.  
"I live through your lives now, knowing that Josh and Donna are in the White House with Sam carrying on our legacy, knowing that CJ and Danny are raising a little one, that CJ is doing great things with her generous benefactor and that my daughters are all happily settled. I so enjoy keeping track of you, I'm a better person because of you. I miss Leo, he was my closest friend and he was the one who kept the wheel turning. We all miss him, and we all looked up to him. He would be very proud of you. I want this weekend to be about memory sharing, dreams for the future, policies to make this country better. I want it to be about old friends, and past hopes, future wishes. Eat, drink, and enjoy being here with each other. Abbey and I are so glad you could make it this weekend, and we hope you all will never be strangers in our lives."

They clapped then, for this man, for his vision, which was one with Leo's. They shared stories, ate rich food and dreamed together. That night long after the last of the food was gone Donna took Josh's hand and led him into the kitchen.  
"You okay?" he studied her face.

"Josh I need to tell you something," she smiled, "we're going to have a baby."

Josh's jaw dropped and his hand was instantly on her stomach, "there's a baby in here?" he whispered.

"I love you Josh," her voice was soft.

His kiss melted her and made her remember how far they had come.

"Everybody, we have an announcement," Donna spoke clearly just minutes later.

"We're going to have a baby," her smile lit up the room.

The congratulations went on and on.  
"Son, if you ever hurt either of them…" the president smiled.

"I understand Sir," Josh nodded.

"Donna," CJ smiled at her, "I'll pass along the baby clothes," she laughed, "I always knew you'd end up with him."  
"So did I," Donna turned to watch her husband grinning at Charlie and watched Zoey blush bright red at something Josh said and she smiled inwardly imagining what it was.

"Josh," she spoke softly but he heard and was at her side in a second.

"Are you okay?" His voice was tinged with panic and CJ chuckled, "So it begins."  
"What?" Donna raised her eyebrows.

"Nine months of worrying and then a lifetime of obsessing if the family is safe," CJ responded.  
"Josh, I'm fine," Donna assured.  
"Always be patient," CJ advised.  
"Donna," Jed stood in front of her, "if this idiot here ever gives you trouble, I'm only a call away."  
"Thank you Sir, but we'll be fine," Donna took Josh's hand.

"Yeah okay," the elder in the room stepped back with Abbey's hand held to his lips watching his family exchange congratulations with the happy couple. They'd all turned out well.

"Watch out for us Leo," he whispered.

"He will Jed, he will," his constant source of strength spoke reassuringly from beside him.

"I feel like a father of many," he said finally.

"You have to let them go," she returned.  
"Yeah, Leo would want that."

"They'll never leave us Jed," she said.  
"We're going to leave them before they'll leave us sweet knees." He used the pet name.

"You'll see them again," she looked up at him.

"Maybe," Jed Bartlett didn't want to tempt fate, but he was happy now, happy that he could watch these wonderful people interact; this would be the last time he knew somewhere deep down. This wasn't the time to dwell on that, but to watch and love in this moment.

The photographer arrived moments later and captured the end of an era, a mixed bunch, bound by a past of incredible proportions. Leo McGarry smiled proudly above them, they were his family, and they were his legacy. "We did good Jed., this will outlast us."


End file.
